Inferno
by ChipChallenge149
Summary: Some boy finds fires at various locations. Takes place in Utah. Rated PG for troubled situations.


INFERNO

It was Thursday, August 24, 2006 in Washington County. On the night of Thursday, it rained a lot outside. It started at about 6:45PM and it went onto Friday, until the same time in AM.

Well, there was a boy who was 13 years old who lived in St. George. Usually it is hot there, but this week, it was rainy. There were about 10 inches of water. This boy, named Mid Dair, woke up at 6:45 AM, so he would have an hour until school. He was getting ready for school, when at about 7:15, he saw a fire outside. He thought, "How do you get fire out of water?"

Bob, his dad, saw the fire too and went to Mic. He said, "Get out the vacuum filter, I sense oil in the water!" Yes, someone dumped all of the person's oil in the water and lit it up.

When Mic got the vacuum filters out, his dad said to him that Mic would have to help him. Bob went to the neighbor's house and said that they should get fire extinguishers. Mic didn't know that he would miss his third day of school partway. But he liked school so he would later be mad.

Eventually, they got the fire out and the oil cleaned up around their house. Now it was 9:40 and Mic should have already been in school for two periods. So he saw the time and he said, "OH NO! I'm late for school!" He went to school but it took him 10 minutes to get there.

He got to the school, called Russ Simpson Junior High. It was named after a bus driver at a charter school in Davis County. He was the main builder of the school. Now, when he was at school today, he went to third period, which was his band class. His teacher was Mr. Xylophone.

Mic played the flute, but his teacher was the best at the xylophone. His teacher told him to play a song called "Bad" on the flute. It took him three minutes forty-one seconds to play. He was forced to play it again for the same amount of time. Now it was 9:57 AM. For the next 23 minutes, he played songs with the rest of his class.

Then the bell rang and he went to his next class which was art. His teacher was Mrs. Worse. He was painting a picture of his house when he remembered the fire by his house. He looked out of the window and he saw a fire again! There were people standing all around outside. Then Mic realized that one of them was his dad.

The reason for the next fire, which Mic did not know, was because there was a woman outside of the school smoking. She dropped the cigarette in the water. This person who must have lived by the Dairs lighting fires in the water probably wanted to light the school on fire. The cigarette soon made another fire.

Bob was with a lot of his friends from work, which he started at noon, and they were filtering out the water there. Some had the fire extinguishers too. Mrs. Worse heard the fire drill and everyone went outside. When they were outside, Mic had wet feet by now. In fact, everyone had wet feet.

After a while, everyone went back inside. It was 11 AM now. The art class cleaned up and got ready for the next class or lunch. In Mic's case, he had a class to go to. So at 11:10, he got out of class and went to his history class with Mr. Vacuum.

Now he had reading time, which meant he didn't go to lunch last of all at school. He just read a history book and turned to Harry Truman's page. Mr. Vacuum's phone rang and he went to answer it and went outside. It was his daughter.

His daughter was the one who lit the next fire by accident. She was going to visit with Mr. Vacuum, but the fire scared her away. She said, "Did you see the fire? That was cool, I caused it! By the way, one of your student's dads was out there, I thing his name was Bob Dair."

By the time Mr. Vacuum came back in, everyone was talking instead of reading. He said shut up to them and then he said to Mic to come talk to him. The teacher said, "Your dad's name is Bob, right? (Yes.) I heard from my daughter, Rusty, that he helped put out the fire. Go to lunch now."

Mic went to lunch at 11:25 which was five minutes early. He had a few extra minutes, so he walked to the Mic Donalds down the street. His school was cool enough to let him do that. He ordered some fries, a chicken sandwich, and a root beer. He decided to be like many people in Utah and not order a Mountain Dew. He saw Rusty there and decided to talk to her. He said, "What's up? (The ceiling.) You know my dad (Bob, yes.) I know your dad because I have his class now. (Cool.)"

Noon came and he returned to class. Mr. Vacuum told the class that they would be learning about Harry Truman. Mic thought, "This should be easy! I just read about him."

Mr. Vacuum started out and asked the class which number President he was. Mic raised his hand and said 33. He was right. Next he said for which years was he President. Mic raised his hand again and said 1945-1953. Now Mr. Vacuum said was he Democratic or Republican. Mic said he was Democratic.

"Mic gets an A. So Mic, how did you know all of this?" Mic said, "I studied what seems like a few minutes ago." Mr. Vacuum said to the class, "So, did anyone else's dad help with the fire? Did anyone else study?" The class was quiet.

The bell rang and it was time for 6th period. The teacher for the class was Mr. Unique and it was a science class. Class started at 12:55. He looked happy when he saw everyone in class. Mr. Unique started out by saying to everyone, "What is one way that a fire can start?" Mic raised his hand again and said, "People can light oil or stuff on fire that is flammable. Maybe even when it is in water!" Everyone laughed at the 'maybe even…in water' part.

Mr. Unique told Mic that he was probably nervous from the flood. But the teacher saw the fire anyway, so he told everyone to stop laughing. But then the girl that liked Mic cane in. Whenever she saw Mic she started laughing. When Mic realized that she was in this class, he thought, "This is going to be bad!" It was because he didn't like her.

When Mic was also learning about volcanoes, he felt a piece of paper hit his head. He was not going to look back, so fortunately, Mr. Unique saw that and he took the rest of the girl's paper. But when Mic saw that it was graph paper, he asked if he could take the paper. His teacher said yes.

At 1:40, the class ended and he went to English with Mrs. Taunt. It was not far of a walk, but when he got in class he remembered that the girl was in this class too! Having two classes with someone who you do not like is really bad. Mic sat in back and the other girl named Suzy Stock sat in the front.

But when class started, he saw Suzy ask someone for a piece of paper. She drew something on it and later showed it to Mic. When Mrs. Taunt saw that Suzy was showing a paper to Mic, she took it away and looked at it. It was a picture of a fire, like the one on the title page. Mrs. Taunt showed it to everyone and said, "Can anyone put this picture into a sentence with the word 'be'?"

There was a boy in the class that said, "Be out, you fire." But Mrs. Taunt said that it wasn't the best way to use it. She said, "A better way to use it is 'You can't be in this fire and live."

Mic was afraid of this sentence. He asked if he could go to the restroom and Mrs. Taunt said yes. He was in there and the toilet was flooded. There was some writing on the wall in permanent marker. It said, "Suzy was here!" So Mic said, "$!#$, that was annoying!" and used the next stall.

He got back to class and Suzy was laughing so Mic said to her shut up. Mrs. Taunt said to her to shut up too. When that was done, Mrs. Taunt said to Mic, "I discussed that there are four demonstrative pronouns. Do you know what they are?" Mic said, "Yes I do. They are this that these those."

A few minutes later school was out and Mic went up to the janitor. He told the janitor about the writing that a girl wrote in the boys' bathroom. The janitor went into the bathroom and said, "This toilet is clogged too. Do you think she did it?" Mic said yes.

Mic and the janitor went to the office and the janitor said to the principal, "We've got a problem with vandalism and someone in the wrong bathroom." Mic said to the principal, "What is Suzy Stock's phone number?" Her phone number was 435-555-0147.

The principal called her parents and Mic went to his first two teachers. He went to the math teacher, Mr. Zipper and he needed to work on an assignment. Then he went to his PE teacher, Mrs. Yell and she said to run a half mile outside. So he ran .5 mile and he took 3:58.

He went home and he saw his mom. Her name was Postal. She asked him about the fire. Mic told her that Dad cleaned it up at the school with some work people. Postal said, "You cleaned it up here too, right?" Mic told her yes. He was rewarded with going to Applebee for dinner.

Well, back at Suzy's house, she got home and her parents were mad. When she saw her parents at home, they told her that she was suspended on Monday. After dinner she went to bed. But she woke up at midnight, Saturday, and got some gasoline out of the gas tank. She poured it on the grass and lit it.

Now there is a fire at midnight. Why would an 8th grader do something like this? Some 8th graders are bad, but not Mic. His fake girlfriend was a very bad girl and her parents woke up. Before they woke up she went into the house and into her bed.

Her dad called 911 and the police came over, so did the firemen. When they got there, the fireman put out the fire and the police said, "Thank you, Mr. Stock. Do you have any idea who did this?" Mr. Stock said, "M daughter Suzy was suspended from school yesterday. It could have been she."

Mic Dair woke up at 6 AM in the morning. He rode his bike around the neighborhood and he saw the Stock's lawn. He said to himself, "Now I know where Suzy lives. I really wish that I didn't." He said that because the lawn was burned. He returned and did his math homework. Then he was finished with his story.


End file.
